No More Sparkly Stones
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Drusilla has a vision and decides to rid the world of the sparkly stones.


**August 12, 2011 – No More Sparkly Stones**

Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Drusilla has a vision and decides to rid the world of the sparkly stones.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge. And #6471 on TtH.

Timeline: pre-BtVS; pre-books for Twilight.

Warning: massive Twilight deaths.

A/N: I know it wouldn't be that easy to kill them, but do the suspension of disbelief thing, 'k?

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Europe, 1963<strong>

His dark princess was moaning and whimpering; usually a sign that she had a vision of some kind. "What is it, my goddess of blood?" he asked when she quieted a little.

"They're abominations! All hard and sparkle in the sun like rocks with flecks of shiny! The sparkly stones must die!" Drusilla cried out.

Darla walked in just before the last sentence. This was why she was going to leave those two and find the Master again. Angelus' greatest creation was a raving loony. "And just how are we supposed to kill _rocks_?" she snapped.

The smile on the vampiric seer's face was almost as creepy as Angelus' just before he would slaughter a village of women and children. "The fake vampires die when torn up like confetti and thrown in the fire."

"Fake vampires, pet?" Spike asked, wondering what she saw.

"Call themselves vampires, but are abominations. Can walk in the sun. Can touch holy objects. Changed by poison, not demons. A bite can change you!" she explained, twitching after each sentence. "The sparkly stones must die!" Drusilla cried out again.

Spike arched an eyebrow, turning to look at his sire's sire's sire; he was smart and sane enough not to refer to Darla as his great-grandsire. "So they spread by biting? Sort of a fanged version of a venereal disease then, eh?"

It sounded entirely too much like Angelus getting that nasty soul back, which was enough to push Darla over the edge into a homicidal rage. She would track down every single one of these things and destroy them! Just like she wished she had done to her lover decades ago.

"Let's get a bunch of vampires and show them what a true vampire is like!" Darla commanded.

Nodding, Spike turned back to his princess. "What else can you tell us about them?"

It took some patient translating by the youngest vampire, but he eventually got all they would need, including the information about the abominations' special talents. His dark princess believed that being demons would make them immune, but they had to be ready just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Years later…<strong>

They had just caught up to the last of the 'sparkly stones' in the United States. Some had red eyes, others had golden. It was the golden-eyed ones that sickened the vampires more; those fed on animals instead of humans. What kind of pansy-assed vampire fed on animals?

That called for a bit of torture before death. It took quite a bit of work to find anything that would work, but Drusilla, Darla and Spike had studied with Angelus. They were willing to be patient if it was important.

The leader of this last group, a blond man named Carlisle, kept alternating between bribes and threats to get them to leave his family alone. He would offer all his worldly possessions, then switch to snarling that the Volturi would come after them.

Drusilla was 'playing' with the fake vampire/seer, asking over and over what future the tiny seer saw.

Darla was venting her anger over Angelus on a pale – no pun intended – imitation of her ex-lover. He was what she envisioned Angelus would be like with his soul; all broody and tortured by thoughts of being a monster. She would show him what a monster _should_ be.

That left it up to Spike to inform Carlisle of the news, "Sorry, mate, but if you're talking about those enforcer types in Italy, those were the first ones we killed. Drusilla said they were the most dangerous. Your little family is the last of the fake vampires."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Esme wailed.

"See, it was bad enough when Dracula let that book be written about himself. Make life for the rest of us hell. But at least he was a real vampire – even if he preferred seduction to violence. You are tainting the name of vampire by claiming to be them. I shudder to think what would happen if some idiot wrote a book about you. Can't risk it," Spike finished reasonably before returning to the torture.

* * *

><p>Hours later, when there was a bonfire consuming the last of the sparkly stones, the vampires who joined up to help get rid of them and didn't die in the attempt quietly left, leaving the trio alone to enjoy the sight.<p>

Darla decided that maybe her visit to the Master could wait a little longer after all. "What's next?"

"The sparkly stones had natural enemies," Drusilla offered like a little girl wanting her mother's approval. "They are like werewolves, but different."

"Sounds like fun to me, luv," Spike replied, baring his fangs to nibble at Drusilla's neck, which made her giggle.

* * *

><p>AN: Didn't think the real vamps would like the sparklepires that much.

Tomorrow's (hopeful) fic: Doyle/Stargate. I know it should have been today's but Dru was easier to write.


End file.
